2038
The game. 2038 '''is the Role - Playing Game set in cyberpunk setting in near future. It features moral choices, karma meter, realistic damage, vast array of weaponry, and different endings. Game also has a great soundtrack, written by Hans Zimmer, Simon Viklund and Pawel Blazchak. Also game features gunplay and hand - to - hand combat akin to Splinter Cell or MGS, relationships system and dialogue tree. The game earned an 18+ PEGI rating because of brutality, strong language and mild sexual themes and uncensored sex scenes. Synopsis. Adrian Degtyarov, son of Adrian Degtyarov Sr, the director of CyberTech - company, which produces androids, military drones, exoskeletons for " endless youth " and other types of military and civilian technology, arrives to Night City ten years prior to the game events. He is shown trying to survive in the city by staying at home almost every day. Two years later, he kills two of his classmates in self - defence, and later decides to kill for money. In 2038, Adrian is operating under alias of Ghost - a ruthless, cunning and efficient mercenary. For public he`s Mike Afton. Dexter DeShawn, " Mike "`s main client, is ordering him to infiltrate the hotel near Ghost`s apartament complex, and kill Jason Rose - the pimp who ows Dex money. Adrian complies, and when he corners his target, he notices that pimp has a kid, who`s calling Rose " Dad ". Adrian can choose to shoot his target and earn a lot of money, but the kid will aim a revolver at Adrian and will threaten to shoot him. Adrian can either leave or shoot the kid, leaving her bleeding out. This choice will trigger a Genocide route and the player will earn a +1 point to the Evil side of karma meter, and the Achievement " '''Mean Sunovabitch " will be unlocked. Killing the target and leaving a kid behind won`t change anything - Adrian will get paid, and player will stay on the Neutral route. The achievement " The Pro " will be unlocked. Nevertheless, Dex calls Adrian again on the next day. His next mission is rescuing Sarah Jarvis from Scavangers, who are holed up in the City`s bad part. Adrian completes the mission and returns with Sarah, who is clearly panicking, and accepts his payment. Later that day he is stopped by the two cops, who are asking people about Ghost, who he thinks are onto something, and, depending on his choice, are angered by him and threatening to kill him, or calmed down. If player decides to tell them " Fuck off, you goddamn pig. ", cops will pull out their weapons, and Ghost can shoot them or knock them out. First option will give +15 points to the Evil side and Ghost will be called a cop killer and Adrian`s mugshot will be on every corner, prompting him to buy a scarf and book an appointment with the plastic surgeon - this also will grant the player the possibility to change character`s looks. The second option won`t give player anything, but Adrian`s mugshot won`t be on every corner, keeping him safe from the manhunt. If the player will calmly respond " Sorry, officer, I don`t know him. ", cops will go away, and the player will earn +8 to the Good side. Two days after " Mike " recieves a call from Meredith Stauth, his mother`s former boss, who is asking him to get her drone back from former employees of MilTech. Adrian succesfully locates their hideout and goes in, pretending to buy a drone. In the hideout, he`s greeted by a leader of the group - Carl, a heavily - implanted criminal. After power goes out, Adrian kills Carl, grabs the drone and kills everyone in the room and leaves. But he encounter a large group, which is heavily armed, and he leaves by the ventilation system. After he climbs out in the open, he is cornered by MilTech forces and Stout herself, but she orders her men not to kill Adrian, because she recognises him. The player has a choice to say " Hi, aunt Meredith. " - and he will be set free and paid, and player will earn Stauth`s contact in Adrian`s phonebook and a +5 to the Good side. But Adrian can also say " You bitch. ", whip out his HK45T, and either take her hostage and shoot her men dead or with Tazer rounds, or kill her and her men. First choice will give Adrian +6 to the Evil side, he will become a HVT for MilTech forces and the bounty will be placed ( and if the player kills all of the bounty hunters and MilTech soldiers, they will earn a " Hardboiled '" achievement ). The second choice will give Adrian a +20 to the Evil side - but the outcome won`t be different from the first opinion. A week after, he is contacted by a Henry Miller, who will ask Adrian to meet him in the plaza. Henry Miller, as Adrian, to his shock finds out, is the father of Kate Smirnova, his former best friend. " Henry ", or Sergei, will ask Adrian to infiltrate nearby CyberTech factory. Adrian complies, and can either kill everyone on site, earning +25 to the Evil side, or take down only guards. ( and if they are knocked out in hand - to - hand combat or stunned by Tazer rounds, player will earn +25 to the Good side. ) He finds out that his godfather tried to take over the company, even trying to kill Adrian`s mother and siblings. From this moment onward, the player can choose to become even more fearsome by killing every person connected to Ghost`s godfather, or keep their cool and keep killing for money, setting revenge aside for later. If the player slaughtered everyone in the facility, " Henry " will be furious and can call the cops, or, if Adrian is fast enough and succeeds in knocking out the phone out of the man`s hand ( player must press action button in time ), will pull out M45A1 on him. Adrian can answer with a Tazer round, earning " '''Even I have standarts '" achievement and 25,000 dollars, or shoot him three times in the stomach and leaving Henry to bleed, saying " Just hurry up and die, Henry. ", to which Henry shakily replies " You were like a son to me, kid. " and dies shortly after. The player will earn " '''No Witnesess " achievement and +15 to the Evil side. But if Adrian killed or knocked out only guards, Henry will praise his work, and the relationship level will rise from " Neutral " to " Partners " level, as well as earning $500,000 and " Mr. Fisher '" achievement. The day after, Dex calls Adrian again. They meet up in the plaza, and Dex will comment on Adrian`s work. If the player killed everyone, leaving nobody behind, Dex will muse that Adrian is " fuckin` maniac ", but he likes to have him around, because he gets shit done. If Adrian is professional and kills or knocks out guards, doesn`t harm any civilian, and kills only his targets, Dex will declare that Mike is " one cool - headed and badass son of a bitch ", making Adrian grin. Nevertheless, DeShawn will order Ghost to kill one of Russian Mafia`s heads, called Drakon ( The Dragon ). Mike again kills every gurad, and finds Drakon with the minigun, and the battle ensues. Achievement " '''True Russian '" unlocks, if Adrian throws a bottle of vodka at Drakon and headshots him. After it, Adrian kills the man and exfiltrates by land, using one of The Dragon`s sportcars, or by air, using the zipline. Dex then contacts him and offers to meet in the plaza again. Depending on the karma meter, Dex either ambushes Adrian or congratulates him and they both drink whiskey. If Ghost is ambushed, he kills every last of Dex`s men, and even overheats the boss`s chip inside his head, making him beg for his live, but his head explodes, splattering Adrian`s face with blood. The player earns " 'Cutting the Branches '" achievement, $1,000,000 and Dex`s apartment. If everything is cool, Adrian earns $575,000. Stauth, if she`s alive, will contact Adrian and wil order him to kill her security cheif, who tried to kill her and escaped with valuable tech. Adrian corners the man, and must choose again - he can either join forces with his target and kill everyone in MilTech, even Stauth, or just shoot the sucker. If Adrian keeps the man alive, they assault MilTech HQ, killing everyone and hanginh Stauth from the roof as a sign to their enemies, and Adrian kick his ally, making him fall to his death. This event will add last 24 points to the Evil side, and Adrian will have permanent " Maniac " status, a bloodthirsty reputation, will show signs of insanity ( especially understanding that he`s in the game, threatening the player ), his dialogue options will be splattered with blood and the dialogue window itself will look like it`s broken, glitching in and out, and anytime when Adrian says something, he will laugh maniacly and mutter something to himself. Achitvement " 'Chara '" unlocks. But if Adrian shoots him or lets him live by turning him in, he will earn +50 points to the Good side, +775, 000 and MilTech support. It also unlocks " '''The Professional' " '''achievement. Henry, if he`s alive, will contact Adrian again, stating that he found his godfather and also wants Adrian to reunite with Kate. Adrian reunites with Kate, and can either say some rude things, making her cry, or can say that he missed her ( and if in the flashback they kissed ), he will kiss her again. He then finds his godfather, and can let his family live and turning the man in, earning last 12 points to the Good side, or kill him. But he can kill everyone, and, if he isn`t earned any Evil side points, will earn +50 points and his godfather`s apartment. Upon returning, if Adrian is on the Good side, he will have permanent " Protector " status and good reputation, and he can either settle in with Kate or continue to work as a mercenary ( the second option is canon, as first DLC shows ). Achievement " '''True Merc' " unlocks/ If he is on the Evil side, Henry wil be angered by Adrian`s killing spree and wil try to knock him out, and Adrian, without player`s input, will kill Henry and Kate, earning last 50 points to the Evil side. The last achievement " Maniacal Motherfucker '''" unlocks. Endings. '''Everybody lives ( Good side ) - Adrian is shown celebrating his victory with his friends, and people of Night City are praising Ghost`s work. Adrian turns to the camera, smiles warmly, and winks. " Thanks, guys. I wouldn`t done this alone. ", he says. City is safe. Everybody lives ( Evil side ) - Adrian is shown sitting alone, laughing mad, and his friends running from him. Camera pans out, and is showing the room full of dead bodies and blood. Adrian slowly turns to the camera, grins and lunges at it, stabbing it five times, screamig " What the fuck are y`all looking at?! ". City is shown burning. Everybody dies ( Evil side only ) - camera is flying over the city, showing that it`s ruined. Then camera shows mutilated corpses of Stauth, Dex, Henry, Kate and some of the people from sidequests. Then it looms over Adrian`s presumably dead body, but he screeches and stands up, Camera closes in on his scarred and bloodied face, but Adrian grabs the camera, and choking sounds are heard. " This is how it`s happednd. This is how the City fallen. But don`t you worry - you`re next. ", says Adrian before screen cuts to black. Dex is the only one alive ( Good side ) - Dex is shown drinking alone, but Adrian joins him, saying that he failed. " The ones I`ve spared killed everyone I know ", says Adrian, trying not to cry. He warns Dex that he can be next and tells him to flee the city. But unknown sniper shoots Adrian in the back of the head, killing him. Dex is the only one alive ( Evil side ) '- Dex is shown running from something or someone, pleading him not to fry his chip or harm him in any way, offering a lot of money, but is shot in the back and falls to his knees. Adrian, no longer wearing his signature mask, approaches him, but Dex shoots him in the face and escapes. '''Stauth is the only one alive ( Good side ) ' '''Statuh is the olny one alive ( Evil side ) Henry and Kate are the only ones alive ( Good side ) Henry and Kate are the only ones alive ( Evil side ) Protecting the city ( Good side only ) Secret ending WIP DLC " Father Vs Son " " Hunters " " One Last Showdown " WIP Achievements " The Pro '''" " '''Mean Sunovabitch " " 'Hardboiled '" '" '''The Professional " " '''Even I have standarts '" " 'Mr. Fisher '" " 'True Russian '" Category:Games Category:Original Games Category:Role-Playing Games